


Powody

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Romance, Sibling Love, bad life choices, epilogue compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest wiele powodów, dla których Astoria Greengrass powinna i nie powinna wyjść za Dracona Malfoya. Nie jest tylko pewna, czy wśród nich znajduje się ten ostatecznie najważniejszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powody

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na livejournalu w 2009 roku w ramach odpowiedzi na [pierwszą wskazówkę pierwszego wyzwania Nieromantycznej Sztafety Programowej](http://community.livejournal.com/serduszka/1507.html#cutid1).

 

Dafne patrzyła na młodszą siostrę z rozbrajającą bezradnością. Astoria, która początkowo była w prawdziwie bojowym nastroju, szybko pękła i zamiast wyłożyć swoje racje ostrym, zdecydowanym tonem — tak, jak ćwiczyła to tego ranka przed lustrem — zaniemówiła. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, zaczęła miąć rąbek swojej szaty, wyrzucając sobie w duchu własną słabość. Nikt tak jak Dafne nie umiał w niej wzbudzić poczucia winy.

— Co ty robisz, Astoria? — zapytała starsza z sióstr miękko.

Astoria wzięła głęboki oddech:

— Jestem już dorosła i w związku z tym mogę samodzielnie podejmować najważniejsze decyzje dotyczące mojego życia — zaczęła szybko, próbując wyrzucić z siebie przygotowaną wcześniej przemowę, zanim znowu ugnie się przed wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem modrych oczu siostry. — W związku z tym… — Dafne westchnęłą, jakby czekała ją długa i trudna rozmowa z wyjątkowo tępym dzieckiem. — Chciałabym, żebyś uszanowała… — Dyskretne potarcie skroni. — Mój… — Potrząśnięcie głową. — Wybór? — zakończyła dziewczyna cichutko, mimowolnie kuląc się w sobie. Jak to się działo, że przy Dafne zawsze czuła się tak, jakby znowu miała osiem lat i nie chciała się przyznać, że zbiła dzbanek soku dyniowego?

Starsze rodzeństwo powinno być zakazane przez konwencje genewskie*.

Ponieważ do tej pory stała wyprostowana jak struna na środku saloniku, teraz klapnęła z rezygnacją na fotel.

— Więc — wyjąkała po chwili elokwentnie. — Tak. No.

— No?

— No.

— To _no_ wszystko wyjaśnia — zakpiła Dafne, ale na jej twarzy nie można było dostrzec nawet cienia uśmiechu. — Astoria… Popełniasz błąd.

Nie zaszczyciła tego odpowiedzią.

— Masz dwadzieścia lat i wydaje ci się, że wszystko przed tobą — ciągnęła jej siostra poważnie. — Że masz jeszcze czas, mnóstwo czasu i że ze wszystkim zdążysz. Z ułożeniem sobie życia na czele. Ale to nieprawda. — Astoria uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na Dafne zdezorientowana. — Rzucając Terry'ego i wychodząc za Malfoya zmarnujesz sobie życie. A wtedy straconego czasu nie odda ci już nikt. Ja wiem — roześmiała się ponuro — co myślisz. Wydaje ci się, że chodzi mi o wojnę, o to, po której stronie ten kretyn stanął, o wyrok, o złe nazwisko, o rodzinę, z której połowa nie żyje, a druga połowa gnije w Azkabanie. Ale przecież ty już o tym wszystkim wiesz, więc po co miałabym się powtarzać. Poza tym… Astoria — zniżyła głos — jesteś moją siostrą, moją ukochaną, młodszą siostrą i nikt nie zna cię tak dobrze, jak ja. I wiem, że tamto nie ma dla ciebie znaczenia. Nie dlatego, że zwykle bezinteresownie poświęcasz się dla innych. Po prostu uparłaś się jak ten osioł, że to zrobisz i choćby Malfoyowi wyrosła druga głowa, nie zrezygnujesz. W porządku. Nie w tym problem. — Dafne pochyliła się w stronę siostry, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Astoria, Malfoy to najbardziej pokręcony, uprzedzony, zawistny, małostkowy, złośliwy, arogancki i niestabilny psychicznie człowiek, jakiego znam. Może i poradzisz sobie z tym, jak nisko upadł on i jego rodzina, ale z nim samym — nie. Unieszczęśliwi cię tak, jak unieszczęśliwiłby każdą inną osobę. Do końca życia będzie się zadręczał wszystkimi swoimi porażkami, ale ponieważ jest takim cholernym egoistą, to mimo to nigdy się nie przyzna, że poniósł klęskę, tylko wiecznie będzie szukał winnych wśród swoich najbliższych. Jednocześnie zacznie go zżerać poczucie winy, że tak was krzywdzi, a tobie nie zostanie nic innego, tylko patrzeć, jak _gnije_ , aż w końcu zaczniesz gnić razem z nim. Tego dla siebie chcesz? Takie życie sobie wybrałaś? Malfoy cię zniszczy. A naprawdę, uwierz mi, bo znam go dłużej niż ty, nie jest tego wart.

Przegięła.

— Wiesz co? Mam tego dosyć. — Astoria wstała z rozmachem, czując, jak krew napływa jej do twarzy. — Wiedziałam, że będziesz zła. Merlinie! Wiedziałam, że _wszyscy_ będą źli i zawiedzeni, i że będą mnie potępiać, bo przecież mogłam zostać żoną Terry'ego Boota, _tego_ Terry'ego Boota, Gwardzisty i bohatera, i… Wiedziałam, naprawdę, nie spodziewałam się niczego innego. Praktycznie słyszałam w głowie twój głos, jak mówisz, że robię błąd, że zmarnuję sobie życie. Wyobrażałam sobie, że krzyczysz na mnie i się złościsz. I to by było w porządku, bo jesteś moją siostrą i wiem, że mnie kochasz i że to wszystko dlatego, że się martwisz. Ale nie zniosę, żebyś mówiła o mnie i o nim tak, jakbyś cokolwiek o nas wiedziała…

Dafne uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

— Astoria. Wszyscy wiedzą.

Wszyscy. Świetnie. Tylko jak mogą wiedzieć _wszyscy_ , skoro jeszcze do niedawna nie wiedziała nawet ona, a kto, za przeproszeniem, miał wiedzieć, jeśli nie Astoria właśnie? Miała nieodparte uczucie _déja vu_. Znowu o pewnym bardzo ważnym aspekcie jej życia wiedzą ci bliżej nieokreśleni, cholerni _wszyscy_. Tylko ona nie. A Terry? Morgano, Terry też…?

Miała już serdecznie dosyć tej nieznośnej wszechwiedzy swojego otoczenia. Oby się nią udławiło.

— Tym bardziej — w końcu pokonała ściśnięte gardło — nie powinno cię to dziwić.

— I nie dziwi. Ale wiesz, do samego końca miałam nadzieję, że okażesz się mądrzejsza.

W tonie jej głosu, w sposobie, w jaki zaintonowała to ostatnie zdanie, było pewne niedopowiedzenie, to, czego żadna z nich nigdy by nie powiedziała, ale o czym obie wiedziały aż nazbyt dobrze. _Mądrzejsza niż ja_.

Dafne odruchowo położyła dłoń na brzuchu*.

Astoria z powrotem usiadła.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała cicho i sama już nie wiedziała, czy ma na myśli siebie, czy siostrę. — Wiem, co robię. Naprawdę.

Smutny uśmiech Dafne wyraźnie mówił, że zupełnie w to nie wierzy.

— Dobrze — podjęła po chwili ciężkiego milczenia. — I tak wiem, że zrobisz, co będziesz chciała. Ale i tak musiałam, _chciałam_ … Nieważne. Astoria, powiedz mi tylko jedno. Dlaczego?

O. Tego pytania też powinna się spodziewać. A mimo to, nie wiedzieć czemu, jakoś jej umknęło. W związku z czym nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Okej — westchnęła Dafne, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. — Rozumiem, nie musisz wiedzieć, dlaczego wychodzisz za mąż za największego gnojka, jakiego magiczna Anglia widziała. W porządku, zdarza się w najlepszych rodzinach — ironizowała, wpędzając Astorię w coraz większe zakłopotanie. — Może lepiej ci pójdzie z podpowiedzią. Kochasz go?

Nie wiem, chciała odpowiedzieć. Naprawdę nie wiem. Po prostu dobrze się z nim czuję. Bo przy nim nie muszę udawać, że jestem kimś lepszym niż w rzeczywistości. Bo przy nim mogę być szczera — albo nie, inaczej, mogę być tak _nieszczera_ , jak tylko chcę, bo on też jest nieszczery i możemy się w tej naszej nieszczerości kisić do upadłego. Czy to nie wystarczy?

Słowa jakoś nie chciały przejść jej przez gardło, więc wzruszyła tylko niezobowiązująco ramionami.

Dafne wyglądała na załamaną.

— A wiesz może chociaż, od jak dawna…?

 

 

 

Człowiek, z którym miała spędzić resztę swojego życia, siedział na tej samej ławce w parku Saint James's, co zawsze; na jego kolanach rozłożony najnowszy numer _Proroka codziennego_ , na ustach brzydki grymas wiecznego niezadowolenia.

Naprawdę, czy to nie wystarczy?

— Jesteś wreszcie. — Uniósł głowę znad gazety i obdarzył ją tym zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem, które zdawało się być zarezerwowane specjalnie dla niej. Kolejny niepodważalny argument za.

— Nie zapytasz, czy Dafne jeszcze kiedykolwiek się do mnie odezwie? — rzuciła naburmuszona, z rozmachem siadając obok niego. Niech wie, że jest nieszczęśliwa. Niech się, cholera, przyzwyczaja.

— Nie — odpowiedział obojętnie. — Bo wiem, że nigdy by ci tego nie zrobiła. Chociaż ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Nie cierpię jędzy, bez urazy.

To prawie jak komplement. Z naciskiem na _prawie_ , fakt, ale zawsze.

— Mógłbyś tak o niej nie mówić? — westchnęła Astoria zrezygnowana. — To moja siostra.

— Wiem. — Pokiwał głową. — Trochę mnie to martwi, ale jakoś sobie z tym radzę.

— Biedaku — zakpiła. W odpowiedzi westchnął tylko jak największy męczennik swoich czasów.

— Dobra, to co ci nagadała? — rzucił po chwili.

Astoria zamrugała zdezorientowana.

— Słucham?

— Dafne, co ci nagadała Dafne?

— Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że powiedziała mi coś…?

— Przecież widzę, że wyglądasz jak Puchon, któremu ktoś połamał łopatkę i zrobił dziurę w wiaderku.

— Powiedziała, że jesteś świrem, że mnie unieszczęśliwisz i że popełniam straszny błąd. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nic, czego bym sama nie wiedziała.

— To czemu tak się tym przejmujesz?

Proszę, jaki troskliwy. Doskonały materiał na męża. Niech ją Kirke ma w swojej opiece.

— Ale wiesz, postaraj się tak nie krzywić, kiedy myślisz — wtrącił, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć — bo przedwcześnie zrobią ci się zmarszczki i będę cię musiał zamknąć w komórce pod schodami, żeby ludzie nie widzieli, że wyglądasz jak wysuszona na słońcu morela.

Astoria roześmiała się. Draco rozparł się wygodniej na ławce, zadowolony z siebie, pewny, że to jego żart tak ją rozbawił. Ponieważ nie zauważył, że śmiała się z niego, nie z jego żałosnego dowcipu, postanowiła wyprowadzić go z błędu.

— Dafne pytała mnie, dlaczego to robię — wyjaśniła mu lekkim tonem, gdy tylko się trochę uspokoiła. Malfoy spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. — Dlaczego za ciebie wychodzę — dopowiedziała uprzejmie. Nie spodziewała się, że wywrze to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Pomyliła się. Przez chwilę Draco stracił nad sobą kontrolę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień niepewności i coś na kształt strachu. Jak echo, do Astorii wróciły słowa siostry. — I kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło — dodała szybko, żeby odwrócić swoją własną uwagę od tamtej rozmowy.

— I co odpowiedziałaś? — zapytał dziwnym głosem.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Że sama dobrze nie wiem, kiedy, ale przypuszczam, że w chwili, w której zobaczyłam twoją rodzinną posiadłość.

— Przecież nienawidzisz naszego dworu. — Draco zmarszczył czoło. — Mówisz, że nie dasz się zamknąć w tej trupiarni.

— Bo nie dam. Ale musisz przyznać, że twój majątek to mocny argument.

— Mocniejszy od mojej czarującej osobowości? — obruszył się.

— O niebo.

 

 

_Fin._

 

 

* * *

 

* Nie, Astoria nie wie, czym są konwencje genewskie, ale narrator wszystkowiedzący wie i z tej wiedzy korzysta.

* Przepraszam, że wplatam w tę historię inną i to w dodatku taką, której w końcu nie opisałam. Ale nie umiem tego wszystkiego rodzielić – w mojej głowie wszystkie wątki stanowią pewną nierozerwalną całość i nie mogę z tym nic zrobić.


End file.
